


Let me treat you, then take you.

by NovaRedgrave



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Demon Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secret Santa 2020, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRedgrave/pseuds/NovaRedgrave
Summary: Even through the haze of his mind in rut, Nero will still take care of his mate.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Let me treat you, then take you.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret santa gift for Zelda, hope you enjoy!

Dante sighed as he walked back into devil may cry, the last job he finished ended up being more annoying than anything else. One demon nest turned into three and all of them inside the city’s sewer system. And now that he was home, he just wanted to eat, shower, and cuddle his mate until they both fell asleep. Speaking of his mate, Nero must have been in the kitchen making dinner. Whatever it was it smelled heavenly. He wanted to sneak up and hug Nero from behind, wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist, but he also knew what he smelled like right now and it would definitely get him kicked out of the kitchen. So Dante instead trudged upstairs to their shared bedroom and to strip and throw his dirty clothes and shoes into the laundry basket before quickly showering and making sure there was no trace of sewer smell on him. 

He redressed in some comfortable clothes, a t-shirt and sweats, and went back down to the kitchen. For a few minutes he leaned on the doorframe and just watched Nero work on a homemade pasta dish. The dish was one of Dante’s favorite meals, aside from pizza and Nero’s dick of course, and briefly he worried if today was something he had forgotten about. But after thinking about it, he couldn’t come up with any special occasion that today would mark. 

Nero looked up and smiled at him, “How did it go?” He already knows since he could smell Dante a mile away before the man showered, but he liked hearing about his mate’s day, so he asked anyway. Dante smiled back at him before going in for that hug he wanted. Nero kissed his cheek before pulling back so he could plate their dinner. “Oh you know, the usual. Bunch a nasty demons, makin’ their nests in the nastiest places.” He shudders at the thought of having to go back down there, the Capulet City sewer system was not something to be proud of. Instead he changes the subject, “By the way, I'm not forgetting some special occasion today am I?” 

“You mean you forgot?” Nero asks with a frown and furrowed brows. Dante’s eyes widened “Wait, is today actually something important? Oh shit I was joking. I can go out and buy you flowers or something real quick or-” His ramblings are cut off by Nero laughing. 

“I’m kidding Dante! You’re fine.” He smiled as a faint blush tinted his cheeks, “I just felt like it, that’s all. Figured we could have a night-in to ourselves.” Dante returned his smile and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, “Sure babe, I’d love that.” 

Dante grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses from behind the bar while Nero sets the table. The two of them talk over dinner, about their day (Dante refrains from any nasty details since they were eating), about plans for the coming week and upcoming jobs. After dinner, Dante takes the dishes to sink to let them soak for a bit, promising Nero that he’ll get to them later. Nero settles on the couch and his mate joins him, laying his head in Nero’s lap and letting Nero run his fingers through his clean hair. “I love you, you know that?” Dante hums in response, capturing Nero’s hand and turning his head to kiss his palm. “I know, you too.” They smile at each other lovingly. Nero turns on the tv and continues to play with his mate’s hair. 

After a couple hours, Nero noticed Dante’s eyes beginning to droop, and while he loved showing off his strength to his mate, he didn’t want to have to carry Dante upstairs again right now. “C’mon,” he nudged the older man, “Let’s go to bed.” Dante mumbled something that sounded like “m’kay” and sluggishly got up, letting Nero take his hand and lead him upstairs like a sleepy child. Dante seemed to fall asleep soon as his head hit the pillow. It made Nero smile to see how relaxed his mate was, it took a long time to get to this point and he was so happy to be there. He curled himself behind Dante, loosely holding him with his nose buried in his neck. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Dante woke it was still dark out, he was tempted to go back to sleep but with the searing heat at his back he doubted he’d get any shut eye. He tried to move away from it but was cut short with a groan coming from behind him and a familiar stiffness rubbing against his ass. An arm came around him while Nero curled himself to the shape of the older man. “Hey. Sorry if I woke you up.” Nero said in his ear, voice deep and groggy from sleep. 

Dante let him keep grinding against his ass. “It’s fine, kid. Was wondering when this would happen.”  
“When what would happen? You know something about this?” Nero responds while still grinding against his ass, and damn if that wasn’t distracting. He tried to shift so that he could face his mate, but Nero just tightened his arm’s grip. “Just tell me. Feel like I'm laying in soup. Like I AM soup.” Dante couldn’t help but start laughing at the comparison. His laugh was turned into a low moan when Nero bit him on the back of his neck in retaliation. 

“Your demon side fully woke up recently, figured it was only a matter of time before your rut hit.” And fuck, the pheromones Nero was exuding were beginning to affect him too. “My what?” Nero asked, and his teeth grazing Dante’s skin, making the older man shiver. 

“Yeah, shit this is the worst time to try to explain this. Basically your demon wants to fuck me til neither of us can move.” Nero groans at the thought and Dante can feel him grin against his neck and begin peppering him with kisses. “Sounds like fun.” 

He feels the heat from behind him dissipate only to reposition over him. Nero tilts his head up with his fingers under his chin. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” Dante shuddered at that. His dick was so hard and he just wanted his lovely nephew between his legs right now if not sooner. Nero was already removing his sweat soaked clothes, shoving Dante’s hands away and holding them above his head with his wing-hands when he tried to do the same for him. Finally removing his underwear, fuck if he knew this was gonna happen, Dante wouldn’t have put on a new pair after his shower. Nero let go of his hands and Dante only got a second of reprieve before the younger man took him in his mouth and sucked hard. Both hands in his hair, Nero only swallowed him down further until there was no more. He slowly moved back up, tonguing the prominent vein on his way up, only to stop half-way and take him back down. 

Dante was a moaning mess, he didn’t even see Nero’s wing-hand rummaging in the bedside drawer. Didn’t know anything but his mate’s amazing mouth and tongue until he felt a cool finger circling his rim and slowly sliding in. “Fuuuuuuuck Nero…” He moaned. He nearly came when he looked down and saw Nero’s eyes had changed. 

Nero allowed his cock to slip from his mouth, openly licking it with an elongated and ridged tongue. “I’m going to devour you.” Sliding his two fingers out of Dante’s ass (When had he put in another one?) he pulled his cheeks apart, Dante spreading his thighs open for him. “Fuck, Nero please.” He nearly screamed when Nero’s tongue plunged into him. He always loved having his ass eaten but now with Nero’s tongue so long and those ridges on it sliding in him so easily and finding every weak spot in him. He could feel the occasional sharp prick of his teeth against his skin, he probably shouldn’t be as turned on by that as he is. But he loves the danger of it, the risk of having his most sensitive area being so close to his mate’s sharp teeth but he also knew that Nero would never hurt him unless he begged for it. 

Speaking of begging, “Nero, please, fuck me. I want it so bad.” Nero hummed in response, making his tongue vibrate as he pressed it against his prostate. He held Dante’s hips as he came, the older man’s back arching and cum painting his belly and chest. Nero’s tongue retreated from him and he was given a moment to catch his breath. He had assumed his nephew was just going to go straight to fucking him after that but he quickly realized he was wrong. 

Nero instead had stripped and was now straddling his chest, muscular thighs on either side of him. “I wanna fuck those huge tits of yours, old man.” Dante was still a bit out of it but he pushed his pecs together and arched his chest towards his nephew’s erection. Nero slowly thrusted relishing the drag and the scratchy hairs of his uncle’s chest. Now, Nero may not be a girthy as Dante but his length was nothing to scoff at either. His cock was long enough that it could reach Dante’s open mouth, his tongue sticking out and lapping at him whenever he could. 

Nero came for the first time that night like that, his cum splattering all over his uncle’s face. The older man licked up what he could reach, wiping with his hand what he couldn’t and then licking his fingers clean while maintaining eye contact with the horny devil on top of him. Nero was still hard and finally repositioning himself in front of Dante’s hole and slowly pushing in. He immediately sets a brutal pace, roughly thrusting hard enough to make their skin slap. Though it can hardly be heard over Dante moaning in absolute ecstasy, throwing his head back and holding his legs open for his lover to completely demolish him. 

He was so close to cumming again when he felt Nero beginning to slow down to a grind. He let out a soft whine which Nero shushed with a deep kiss. “Why are you stopping?” He asked. Nero had his eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. 

Dante cupped his face, “Nero look at me.” When their eyes met he continued, “Let go. I can take it. Fuck. I want it, I want you Nero.” Nero kissed him, picking the pace back up while Dante moaned into his mouth, swallowing every little noise the older man made. 

He could feel the change as it was happening, Nero’s cock growing larger inside him, every ridge hitting his sweet spot, and if he looked down he’d be able to see a slight bulge in his stomach where it was. His teeth growing sharper, tongue longer, effectively fucking his mouth as well as his ass. His mouth traveled, kissing and sucking every bit of flesh on his face and neck that he could reach. Dante could do nothing but let the entire neighborhood know how well he was getting railed. His legs held open by Nero’s wings, Nero’s demonic dick filling him up, his mind consumed by need and Nero. 

The sharp pain of a bite on his neck and he was cumming again. His mate fucked him through the aftershocks and continued plowing into him, even if he was starting to get oversensitive. He wanted, no, he needed Nero to come in him. He wanted Nero’s fat demonic knot forcing his ass open even more. 

It didn’t take long. He could feel the knot growing at the base Nero’s dick with every thrust. When the knot finally locked him in, Nero still tried to move as much as he could, as though to get his cock impossibly deeper inside his mate. Dante’s eyes rolled back as Nero moaned his release, feeling himself be filled to the brim. 

Nero collapsed on top of him as they both caught their breaths. “Fuck…” He breathed out, “Hope I wasn’t too rough on you.” His uncle grinned back at him, “Nah, I loved it. You always feel amazing babe.” Nero groaned and nuzzled his cheek, giving him a chaste peck on the lips. Dante chuckled, “Yeah, love you too. Get some rest. You’ll probably want to go again as soon as you can.” Almost as soon as he finished his sentence he could hear a light snoring right next to his ear. 

Dante was already getting sore from his current position but he couldn’t move until Nero’s knot went down, so he just settled in and followed his sweet mate into sleep. He could always ask Nero to massage him next time anyway, since he already knew how much Nero loved feeling up his muscles. Something they shared, as Nero had also bulked up more in the last few years. But, something to worry about later, for now he was just tired and satisfied.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Vergil could hear Dante’s near-screams of pleasure from outside the shop. Making his way upstairs he was welcomed with the pleasant sight of his twin on all fours, Nero, in his demonic form, pulling his hair back the way he loved and pounding him from behind. Dante collapsed as he came, screaming Nero’s name. 

Vergil tutted, making his presence known, “Now brother, aren’t you always the one praising your own stamina?” Nero grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. “Well then how bout we give him a little break, huh father?” He groaned as Vergil began stroking his cock. “It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out ok. I've never written Nero as top before.


End file.
